1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water toys and more particularly to a battery powered rotor driven buoyant toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to use a dry cell battery and DC motor for mobility of either floating toys or underwater toys, however, so far as I know, no patent discloses a circular spaceship type toy having a driving rotor selectively driven in opposing directions by a battery and motor for movement of a water supported toy.